The invention relates to a feedthrough for a high-voltage or medium-voltage substation, including a voltage divider, a metal bar extending in a longitudinal direction above the voltage divider, and a metal coupling for mechanically and electrically connecting one end of the bar to the voltage divider.
A feedthrough of this kind is in particular erected on the ground under a high-voltage or medium-voltage line to pick up the current flowing in the line and, after dividing it, to feed it to protection or measuring equipment. In new generation feedthroughs the voltage divider is in the form of two cylindrical glass blocks separated by a metal electrode and the bar is erected on the top of the divider and rests on it. The mechanical and electrical connection between the bar and the voltage divider must be provided by a metal coupling and the object of the invention is to propose a solution for the manufacture of a coupling of this kind which uses few component parts and whose assembly is simple and reliable.